Irina Denali
Full name: Irina Denali Nicknames: Ina Age: Actual age - over 1,000; Immortal age - 20 Date of birth: Somewhere around 1010. She thinks it was on April 12. Place of birth: Russia Occupation: Writer Grade: N/A Faction: Denali coven Background History: Born in a village near what is now present-day Saint Petersburg, Irina comes from a rather large, poor family. At the age of fifteen she was married to a man named Vladimir who came from a different village and was attracted to Irina because of her beauty. The marriage benefited her father because Vladimir didn’t want a large dowry and the marriage would mean one less mouth to feed. Lasting five years, the marriage was a cold one. Vladimir only wanted a stepmother for his children, and he assumed a younger bride would be the best bet because if something happened to him chances were that Irina would still be around for the children. Starved for affection and struggling to fill her role as stepmother to her new husband’s children, some of whom were older than she was, Irina ended up having an affair with a man named Yakov. The two planned to elope together but their journey was cut short when Vladimir discovered the pair leaving the village on the eve of Orthodox Christmas and murdered Yakov, beating Irina as well. Close to death, she ended up staggering in the direction of the forest and eventually collapsed from blood loss and the bitter cold. The scent of blood attracted Sasha who was accompanied by Tanya and Kate. Taking pity on her, Sasha changed Irina and she became the youngest Denali sister. The family lived happily for many years until Sasha attracted the attention of the Volturi due to the fact she had created an immortal child, Vasili. Because none of the girls knew of the immortal child’s existence they were spared Sasha and Vasili’s fates, but they were forced to watch the execution. Since that day, they became purists for the law. Not long after, the sisters took their leave of Russia and settled in Denali, Alaska where they remain to this day. Since their settlement in Denali they have been joined by Eleazar, a former member of the Volturi guard, and his mate Carmen. She is one of the original succubi, and like her sisters used to kill men for their blood after having sex with them. Eventually, their consciences caught up with them and they all became vegetarians. Irina had a brief relationship with Laurent, and when he was killed by the La Push pack she was thrown into a rage. She had always harbored an intense hatred for werewolves, perhaps because of an encounter with Children of the Moon in her beloved Russia, but Laurent’s murder was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Her fury and tendency to hold a grudge prevented the Denalis from aiding the Cullens in their fight against Victoria. However, Irina is now over Laurent’s demise and is in a relationship with Benjamin Tarek, though she still loathes wolves and refuses to associate with them. Family/Connections: Benjamin Tarek (mate) Sasha (mother; deceased) Vasili (brother; deceased) Tanya Denali (sister) Kate Denali (sister) Carmen Denali (coven member) Eleazar Denali (coven member) Edward Cullen (cousin) Rosalie Hale (cousin) Alice Cullen (cousin) Emmett Cullen (cousin) Jasper Hale (cousin) Bella Swan (cousin) Carlisle Cullen (uncle) Esme Cullen (aunt) Powers Basic vampire skills. OOC Info Player: Steph PB: Elisha Cuthbert Journal: irina_hearts_u